Como copas de vino
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Hyoga e Isaak, dos perspectivas de una misma muerte resumida en un solo nombre: Camus. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Kurumada.

**Advertencia: **Cambio de narrativa entre escenas, si esta clase de cosas no te gustan o te marean mejor no leas (?). Este one-shot está basado principalmente en el manga aunque también tomé algunas cosas del anime. xD

* * *

**Como copas de vino. **

**.**

"¿Cuál es, pues, ese sentimiento incalculable que priva al espíritu del sueño necesario a la vida? Un mundo que se puede explicar incluso con malas razones es un mundo familiar. Pero, por el contrario, en un universo privado repentinamente de ilusiones y de luces, el hombre se siente extraño".

ㅡAlbert Camus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pude sentir tu muerte. Sentí tu cosmos elevarse y desaparecer, como una estrella que abandona el cúmulo que habita y deja atrás a sus hermanas. A pesar de ello, tu muerte no fue más fría que una noche cualquiera en Siberia. De hecho, aquí, desde el fondo del océano, pude sentir algo de _calidez _en tu partida. Fue lo más cálido que pude obtener de ti en toda mi vida. Como un abrazo, ese que nunca nos diste a Hyoga y a mí a pesar de las ventriscas del viento helado que golpeaban las paredes de madera de nuestra trémula cabaña, inclementes de nuestros temores, allá en nuestra infancia en Siberia. Fue extraño, creí que tu muerte se sentiría más fría que el cero absoluto, que caería sobre nuestros corazones como una nevada que llega dispuesta a no irse. Al principio, creí que tu muerte se sentía especialmente tibia por las lágrimas que te ofreció Hyoga. Pero no se trataba sólo de sus lágrimas.

También estaban ahí_ las tuyas._

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Kanon mira fijamente a Isaak. Este permanece enhiesto frente al pilar del Océano Ártico. Su mirada está presa de las mareas que sostienen el cielo allá arriba, en el agua que no permite ver el brillo de las estrellas. Es ya muy tarde y no se ha dado aviso de mantener guardia. En medio del inmenso mar, nadie que no esté protegido por Poseidón tiene ventaja.

Camina sin articular ninguna palabra. El sonido de sus zapatos encontrándose con el suelo es lo qué más delata su presencia. Pero a Isaak no parece importarle; en lugar de eso luce como una estatua afónica, condenada a mirar al cielo por la eternidad.

A los alrededores, todo parece oscuro. A lo largo del camino, en las escalinatas y en los otros pilares, se extienden algunas teas y antorchas para mejorar la visión de noche, pero se tratan de luces débiles, pequeñas estelas sin valor que morirían fácilmente ante tanta oscuridad. Al menos, su luz logra dar un brillo único a los corales, a las esponjas y rocas.

ㅡEs muy tarde. Deberías ir a dormir ㅡdice Kanon, llegando a lado de Kraken. Pero este último suelta una ligera risa.

ㅡNo me esperaba que el propio General Dragón Marino viniera hasta aquí porque se preocupa por mí ㅡresponde, sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Kanon ríe.

ㅡNo te confundas. Puedes dormir hasta que se te pegue la gana ㅡaclara el General Marino, luego de eso le mira fríamenteㅡ. Pero mañana tendremos mucho que hacer y no quiero que tu insomnio afecte a tus deberes durante el día. Haz lo que quieras, pero si me fallas mañana el castigo será grave.

ㅡ¿Y por qué tantas actividades programadas para el día de mañana? ㅡcuestiona el joven ahora con un aire tranquilo, como sabiendo la respuesta.

ㅡAthena. El Santuario ha perdido a muchos Caballeros Dorados. Lo has sentido ㅡresponde Kanon seriamenteㅡ. Y es tiempo de preparar la estrategia. Pronto nuestro Señor Poseidón despertará por completo.

Por fin, Isaak baja la mirada, pero no mira hacia el Dragón Marino. Se pierde en el horizonte oscuro y misterioso. Permanece en silencio, adivinando la dirección del cantar de una ballena no muy distante. Le parece un arrullo, una canción de cuna. Pero eso no alivia sus pocas ganas de dormir.

ㅡSi es tan importante que mañana todos estemos completamente listos ¿Por qué tú mismo no estás descansando? ㅡcuestiona después de un rato.

ㅡLos estallidos de cosmos allá arriba me ha dado dolor de cabeza ㅡresponde el mayor, frívolo ㅡ, pensaba entrenar un rato. Ahora que estás despierto, me parece buena idea usarte de costal.

Isaak ríe.

ㅡEso si puedes.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Nunca tuve nada. Tu compañía y la de Hyoga fueron posesiones sentimentales e inmateriales de las cuales, tú mismo me advertiste muchas veces que no debía tomar como algo a lo que aferrarme. Creo que quizá, por eso la idea de mi muerte no te preocupó. Cuando desaparecí en el fondo del mar, ni un atisbo de tu cosmos buscándome llegó hasta aquí. No escuché tu voz, tratando de conectarse con la mía para saber si yo estaba bien. Desde el principio me diste por perdido, estoy seguro.

Porque había traicionado la ideología con la que nos habías educado. Y bajo esos estatutos, me sometí a tu olvido. Mi muerte enterrada bajo la indiferencia tuya fue mi castigo por mis debilidades.

Olvido: toda mi existencia se había reducido a esa única palabra para ti. Tenías a Hyoga con vida y eso bastaba. Pero ahora que has muerto por causa suya ¿Dónde se han quedado tus palabras? Moriste a base de tus sentimentalismos; igual que lo hubiera hecho yo de no haber sido por Kraken y la voluntad de Poseidón.

Eres un hipócrita_, Camus._

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Una tenue luz comienza a brillar a su lado. Hyoga siente la presencia de alguien más tomando asiento junto a su lugar de reposo, en la fuente de Athena, donde está curando sus heridas. Ese pequeño candelabro ilumina lo suficiente como para que logre distinguir las facciones del hombre que ha ido a visitarlo.

ㅡ¿Milo?

Escorpión sonríe.

ㅡ¿Puedes sentarte, Hyoga? ¿Sigues muy débil?

ㅡEstoy bien ㅡy aunque su voz suena segura, no puede evitar soltar uno que otro quejido para sentarse sobre la cama de piedra en donde había estado descansando su cuerpo lleno de vendajes. Sin embargo, una vez acomodado, observa que, sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama, justo donde Milo está sentado, hay una botella de vino y un par de copas de cristal.

ㅡEra una botella de Camus ㅡexplica Escorpio. Hyoga frunce el ceño.

ㅡ¿Y para qué la has traído? ㅡcuestiona, mitad molesto, mitad confundido.

ㅡPara bebérnosla ¿Para qué más? ㅡresponde Milo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, lo cual es cierto, pero para Hyoga eso le parece un sacrilegio. No duda en mostrar su molestia mediante sus ojos azules, afilados por el desconcierto y la indignación. Escorpio suspira. ㅡEscucha, Camus está muerto. ¿De qué le va a servir una botella de vino ahora?

ㅡDe nada. Pero es una falta de respeto que te inmiscuyas en sus pertenencias ahora que no está. Además, tan sólo han pasado unas horas de su deceso ㅡescupe, pero Milo simplemente niega con la cabeza y bosteza, las bagatelas de Hyoga le provocan sueño.

Destapa la botella, en silencio, sin importarle todo lo que el Cisne tenga que reprenderle por ello. Aunque Hyoga no hace mucho ruido, pues no desea perturbar el sueño de sus amigos ya que es el lugar a donde han escapado para ocultarse de su propio dolor.

Milo vierte el líquido en ambas copas, iluminado por la luz amarilla que emana de la vela a mitad del candelabro. Hyoga no puede evitar ver aquel dulce rojo e imaginarlo como toda la sangre que ha tenido que derramar; especialmente la de su maestro. Beberlo ahora le parece repugnante.

Sin esperar más, Escorpio da un primer trago a su copa.

ㅡ¿No beberás? ㅡle cuestiona. Hyoga niega con la cabeza y Milo simplemente se encoge de hombrosㅡ. Y yo que tenía la intención de compartirlo. Bueno, más para mí.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Hace mucho tiempo que las lágrimas no me pesan. De los recuerdos que tengo de ti, la forma en como sostenías aquellos vestigios de humanidad para no soltarlos y dejarlos libres, fue lo que más caló en mí.

Tus lágrimas, tus sonrisas, incluso las expresiones de sorpresa, sabías ocultarlas bien. Ahora que lo pienso, el recuerdo más vívido que tengo de una curva en tus labios y un par de ojos alegremente cerrados **ㅡ**cómo si se supieran lo suficientemente seguros como para permitirse habitar la oscuridadㅡ, fue el día en que me presentaste a Hyoga.

No es que eso me moleste. Me enseñaste bien a no esperar nada de ti, más que tu disciplina y entrenamiento. Crecí con tus ideales, los cimentaste tan bien en mí, que por eso ahora no te comprendo.

Morir por Hyoga_, qué sacrificio más estúpido._

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Isaak y Kanon están en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque del otro. Ambos respiran entrecortadamente, no están usando su cosmos. Es un entrenamiento físico y ambos son increíblemente buenos en sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sus escamas descansan en otro lugar, apartado de su enfrentamiento. A las afueras de los templos de Poseidón, su arena de entrenamiento está rodeada de oscuridad; de un abismo que tiene la facultad de llevarlos al fondo o elevarlos. De un solo golpe, podrían entrar en contacto con la inmensidad. Se hallan en los bordes de los aposentos de Su Señor, porque les gusta imaginar que es el límite de la vida; las paredes de agua son fieles representantes de la muerte.

ㅡ¿Es todo lo que tienes? ㅡcuestiona el mayor, con una sonrisa burlona. Isaak frunce el ceño y se aproxima para atacarlo, pero Kanon lo evade.

ㅡPues la verdad yo esperaba más de ti ㅡle dice el joven, esquivando y compartiendo golpes.

ㅡAl menos esperabas algo ㅡKanon ríe y da un salto hacia atrás. Isaak coloca una mano frente a él, irguiendo la espalda con firmeza y el brazo derecho a la espera de un ataque sorpresa que no llegaráㅡ. Porque yo no podría esperar nada de un alumno de Camus.

ㅡ¿Qué dices? ㅡCuestiona molesto, el portador de Kraken.

ㅡLo qué oíste ㅡKanon ríeㅡ. Lo sentiste ¿no es así? Lo mató su otro alumno, el Cisne. Si fuera yo, me estaría pudriendo de vergüenza en el Inframundo.

ㅡ¡Cállate! ¡No veo qué vergüenza hay en eso! ㅡIsaak arrastra las palabras como a un muerto paseando por la tierra con su mortaja; le parecen que no tienen vida porque ahora ni él mismo se las cree. Una vez sentada la muerte de su maestro, siente que todo con lo que había crecido se ha venido abajo.

Es su orgullo lo único que lo impulsa a proteger sus recuerdos; sintiéndose incapaz de aceptar que su vida ahora parece un sinsentido absurdo.

ㅡMuerto por un caballero de bronce ㅡempieza Kanon, con un tono de voz autoritario y burlesco al mismo tiempoㅡ, sin tener la certeza de qué proteger. No murió por Athena, ni por el Patriarca. Camus siempre me había parecido lo suficientemente razonable como para que se fuera a creer la sarta de idioteces del estúpido Patriarca del Santuario.

Isaak lo mira fijamente. Entrevé en sus palabras la verdad; aunque su ojo esté tumefacto de resentimiento y oscuridad, sabe entender a la perfección la humillación de Kanon; su furia y su impotencia. Una risa surge a mitad del silencio que parecía haberse instalado luego de las palabras de Kanon.

ㅡ¿Estás hablando de tu hermano? ㅡcuestiona, ladino.

ㅡ¿Cómo lo sabes? ㅡKanon amplía la mirada, aprieta los puños. Isaak le parece un joven impertinente, aunque sus palabras le saben conocidas; puestas en su misma boca tiempo atrás.

ㅡSaga tiene un cosmos muy parecido al tuyo. Nosotros sabíamos los nombres de todos los Caballeros Dorados; Camus nos dio buena información respecto a la estructura interna del Santuario ㅡse siente fuerte al notar la expresión de desconcierto de su superior. Como si hubiera ultrajado un terreno delicado.

ㅡNiño imbécil, no te atrevas a compararme con mi estúpido hermano ㅡamenaza Kanon, con el ceño fruncido, casi apretando los dientesㅡ, él también era patético. Se dejó vencer por los Caballeros de Bronce, pero lo que lo asesinó fue todavía más absurdo: él mismo. Yo siempre he sabido quién soy y a qué lado pertenezco; no me ando con titubeos ni debilidades de tal calibre. Incluso el inamovible Camus terminó fallándose así mismo ㅡal decir esto, Isaak frunce más el entrecejo, Kanon sonríeㅡ. Por eso mismo no puedo esperar nada de ti, porque no creciste a base de ti mismo, como hice yo. Porque yo sé quién soy y todo en lo que creo no se desmorona por mis vivencias del pasado; pero puedo ver en ti la duda y la decepción. Es lo malo de obtener mucho de las personas. Me das lástima, porque tus ideales no los conseguiste a base de tu propio esfuerzo, te los heredó ese inútil mártir de Acuario.

ㅡ¡CÁLLATE! ㅡIsaak no soporta más y se abalanza hacía él, con la ira acumulada en su puño derecho.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

He pensado seriamente en guardar todas tus palabras en un saco de basura mental: ahí están tus enseñanzas, tus recuerdos, todo. Deseo tirarlas en un vacío oscuro, hacerlas desaparecer. Así como me obligaste a hacer con mis sentimientos que terminé arrojando por la borda con tal de cumplir a rajatabla tus enseñanzas, para que pudiera ser un digno aprendiz del Santo de Acuario.

Pero no puedo.

Desde niño, la sabiduría hilvanada en tus palabras las guardé como las hermosas plumas de un Cisne, las coloqué dentro de una funda para hacerme de una almohada en donde descansar mi cabeza cuando la frustración de saberme solo en el mundo me vencía; sólo gracias a tus palabras podía dormir con la promesa de un futuro mejor porque yo estaría ahí. Yo iba a mejorar el mundo y pelearía por la justicia.

_Junto a ti y a Hyoga. _

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

La base de la copa encontrándose con la piedra provoca un sonido hueco. Ya van tres veces que Milo la ha vaciado, mientras que la de Hyoga sigue llena.

Escorpio se queda mirando la botella. Lee el nombre de la etiqueta, uno que ya había visto muchas veces con anterioridad. Entonces recuerda los atardeceres en la casa de Escorpio, el vaciar del vino rojo en un par de copas de cristal. Las risas, las charlas y la calidez de la amistad. Milo sabe que Hyoga no bebe no sólo porque es menor de edad, sino porque le parece inapropiado, como si ambos en lugar de guardar luto por Camus estuvieran celebrando su muerte.

Pero no es así.

ㅡSiempre han sido dos copas de cristal ㅡmenciona de repente. Dicho comentario toma a Hyoga desprevenido.

ㅡ¿A qué te refieres? ㅡconsulta, confundido.

ㅡEste vino de acá lo compró Camus, pero lo he traído de la casa de Escorpio. Camus lo dejó ahí porque ambos solíamos beber una copa de vez en cuando ㅡexplica Milo, con un aire nostálgico. La luz de la vela cubre su semblante meditativo y apacible, aunque algo lejano. Por su lado Hyoga se queda en silencio, como esperando a que continúe.

Pero Escorpio no dice nada.

ㅡNo sabía que a mi maestro Camus le gustara el vino ㅡcomenta entonces Hyoga, después de un par de minutos en silencio. Su voz es un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de decir en voz alta el nombre de su maestro. Quizá se trate de una reacción de autodefensa de su propio cuerpo, pues apenas unas cuantas horas antes había repetido ese nombre a alguien que todavía respondía a su llamado. Ahora ese nombre ya no tiene un dueño que conteste por él.

ㅡEs normal, de cualquier forma no era algo que hiciéramos tan seguido. Además, no es algo que Camus hubiera hecho en frente de ustedes o que tuviera necesidad de comentarles ㅡtermina Milo, con el mismo aire tranquilo.

Hyoga sonríe, pero al mismo tiempo esa melancolía ataca su corazón.

_Ustedes._

ㅡIsaak y yo ㅡmenciona Hyoga, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ahora, el nombre de su maestro se ha unido junto al de su amigo y su madre. No importa cuanto los diga en voz alta, cuanto grite y cuanto se desgarre las cuerdas bucales: los dueños de esos nombres ya no le responderán. Hyoga sabe que es algo que puede superar, pero en ese momento su pecho tiembla; esa clase de dolor siempre se le ha figurado nuevo, aunque ya lo conozca. Se siente virgen ante esa lacerante sensación de saber que no verá a sus seres queridos hasta que la muerte le pida cuentas a él también. No importa cuanto tiempo pase ni la experiencia que adquiera: para Hyoga y para el resto del mundo, el haber perdido a alguien quien se ama siempre duele como la primera vez.

ㅡMe hubiera gustado que las cosas sucedieran de forma diferente. Que no hubiera tenido que perder a nadie para que yo pudiera hacerme fuerte ㅡconfiesa Hyoga en un momento de debilidad y sensibilidad.

Se siente culpable por decir esas palabras, por lo que aprieta las manos y los párpados, prohibiéndole a sus lágrimas habitar sus ojos. Para Hyoga decir eso es como despreciar el sacrificio que hicieron los suyos para salvarlo, para que continuara viviendo y se hiciera fuerte. Pero durante mucho tiempo había tenido atoradas esas palabras en su garganta; esa paradoja dentro de sí mismo que se negaba a pensar: apreciaba el sacrifico de sus seres amados tanto como lo odiaba.

Milo, por su lado, lo mira con compasión.

ㅡDime algo Hyoga, al final de todos esos caminos… ㅡcomienza Milo, observándolo fijamenteㅡ, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Isaak está encima de Kanon, aprisionándolo contra el suelo mientras le golpea el rostro sin saber ya si la sangre que está en su puño es suya o del Dragón Marino. Sus brazos, aunque torneados y siempre fuertes gracias al entrenamiento, ahora tiemblan y titubean.

Se detiene, toma una gran bocanada de aire. Debajo de él, Kanon comienza a reír.

ㅡ¿Esa es toda la fuerza que te da tu ira? Es patética ㅡse burla, sin un atisbo de compasión. Isaak lo mira y frunce el ceño.

ㅡ¡Calla! ¡Eres tú quien está sangrando en el suelo como un miserable!

Pero apenas termina de gritar, Kanon lo sujeta del rostro y con la cabeza golpea a Isaak en la frente. Kraken se descoloca y sin tiempo para reaccionar, se deja tomar por Kanon con facilidad, quien invierte los papeles: ahora es Isaak quien está contra el suelo, siendo golpeado por el Dragón Marino.

La sangre corre por el suelo como el vino de una copa que ha caído y se ha roto en mil pedazos. Hay tanto dolor vertido en esas gotas escarlata que se mezclan con sudor y la sal del mar.

Isaak no se defiende. Su rostro se ha vuelto un lienzo con manchas rojas que se esparcen confusamente a través de su expresión. El anterior candidato a Cisne ahora comprende porque Kanon se había dejado golpear, ahora comprende porque le había dicho que su ira no basta: él mismo siente que los golpes que su superior le da no son suficientes. Esa necesaria autodestrucción le muestra una parte de sí mismo que no conocía, aquel desprecio que siente en esos momentos sobre su propio nombre, sobre lo que él solía representar.

Está ahí, la necesidad de hacerse pequeño, de ahogarse con su propia sangre. Que el dolor físico sea más fuerte que el emocional. Que duela más su cuerpo que su corazón.

ㅡ¡Dime, Isaak! ㅡgrita Kanon, soltando un último golpe, para después tomarlo del cuello de la playera y acercarlo a su rostroㅡ. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Responde!

ㅡPara servir a nuestro señor Poseidón… ㅡcontesta lentamente, en un balbuceo.

ㅡ¡NO! ㅡAnte eso, Kanon lo azota contra el suelo y le abofetea ambas mejillasㅡ. ¡Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír!

ㅡYo…

ㅡ¡Responde! ¡Debes saberlo!

ㅡEstoy aquí… yo…

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

ㅡEstoy aquí para proteger a Athena porque ese es mi honor y deber como caballero suyo ㅡresponde Hyoga, después de haberse limpiado las rebeldes lágrimas que no habían obedecido a su mandato de no mostrarse en sus ojos ㅡ. Ella representa la justicia y la paz en la tierra. Ella peleará por el bienestar de la humanidad. Pelear a su lado es por lo que he llegado hasta aquí.

ㅡExacto, Hyoga. Estás aquí para proteger a Athena ㅡMilo le sonríe cálidamenteㅡ, ¿Y sabes de qué la has protegido?

ㅡDe la oscuridad que había contaminado al Santuario ㅡes lo único que puede responder Hyoga. En ese momento, decir nombres y señalar culpables podría, incluso, sonar inapropiado.

Milo suelta un pesado suspiro. Luego extiende una mano que ofrece una caricia amigable a la cabeza de Hyoga. El cisne se encuentra un poco ofuscado por la acción de su superior.

ㅡ¡No son necesarios los eufemismos! ㅡexplica Milo, con un porte amableㅡ. Debes ser claro en esto: la has protegido de nosotros, su propio séquito de guerreros.

ㅡMilo…

ㅡEs la verdad, Hyoga. Y es lo que seguramente enorgullece a Camus: tú lograste mirar a tiempo la verdad en Athena. Lo hiciste, siendo el chico inexperto y joven que te crees. Lo hiciste mucho mejor que muchos de nosotros, incluyéndome. El destino de la humanidad fue depositado en cinco jóvenes guerreros entre los cuales estabas tú.

El Caballero de Escorpio habla con la verdad, e incluso si ahora se recrimina a sí mismo por haber dudado tanto de Athena, no le queda más que aceptar la realidad y estar orgulloso del joven que yace a su lado, así como lo estaría Camus. Aceptar que las nuevas generaciones serían mejor que la suya lo llenaba de dicha más que de vergüenza. Estaba ahí la tranquilidad de una promesa: el bienestar de Athena estaría bien atendido gracias a jóvenes como ellos, los Caballeros de Bronce.

ㅡNo he sido el único que la ha salvado… ㅡse sincera Hyoga, en un arrebato de humildad, cosa común en él.

ㅡEs cierto, no has sido el único ㅡMilo sonríeㅡ, muchos contribuyeron para que Athena lograra regresar al Santuario para que continúe su lucha en contra de todo aquello que amenace la tierra. No pienses únicamente en el sacrificio que han hecho aquellos a quienes amas como algo inútil; porque sé que en lo profundo te culpas por ello. Pero es gracias a ese amor fundamental que existe en cada uno de los seres humanos que ellos dieron su vida por ti, y así, también han luchado y protegido a Athena. Cada batalla que ganes en nombre de nuestra diosa, a partir de hora en adelante, ya no sólo será tuya, también será de ellos: de tu madre, de Camus, de Isaak.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

ㅡ¡Dime, Isaak! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ㅡgrita Kanon, fúrico. Su voz está por desgarrarle la garganta. Gritaría más fuerte de no ser porque los golpes le han robado aireㅡ, ¡Dime, Isaak! ¡Sino sabes reconocerlo no habrá tenido caso que Kraken te haya salvado y te haya traído a mí! ¡Te regresaré al mar si no me das una respuesta! ¡RESPONDE!

«No imaginaba que este destino fuera el mío».

ㅡEstoy aquí porque…

«Yo quería protegerla, Camus. A ella».

ㅡYo… ㅡLa nariz de Isaak no deja de sangrar. Kanon continúa mirándolo insistentemente.

«Junto a tu lado y el de Hyoga. Pelear hombro a hombro. Morir en batalla junto a ustedes».

ㅡNo sé…

_«Ser el Caballero del Cisne. Aquel por quien hoy has dado tu vida». _

ㅡ¡SÍ LO SABES! ¡DILO!

ㅡ¡No lo sé!

«Ni si quiera has muerto protegiendo a Athena…».

ㅡ¡DILO, ISAAK!

ㅡ¡Estoy aquí porque no había lugar para mí en ese maldito Santuario! ¡Porque Athena me rechazó! ¡Porque mi maestro y mi compañero se olvidaron de mí! ¡Maldita sea! ㅡgrita Isaak, aunque las últimas palabras dejaron en evidencia un quiebre de su vozㅡ, ¡Estoy aquí por una maldita caridad! ¡Porque Kraken me ha tenido lástima! Mi vida ahora sólo sirve para proteger a un dios del que apenas oí en mis lecciones de aprendiz… ㅡluego de decir todo aquello, Isaak toma aire, como si hubiera terminado una larga carrera. Su pecho agitado no sabe si ahora se siente más ligero o más pesado; aquella confesión le quita el yugo de todo el resentimiento que mantenía guardado, pero al mismo tiempo el haber puesto aquellas palabras en su boca lo aplasta en contra de la realidad que no quería creer: él no era nadie.

Ante eso, Kanon lo suelta. Se tumba en el suelo a su lado, mirando al piso mientras que Isaak sólo se queda recostado contemplando el mar por encima de él. La oscuridad de la noche oculta sus lágrimas, ayuda innecesaria pues estas son insignificantes en medio del océano.

¿Por qué su destino había sido aquel? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Su único error había sido salvar a Hyoga, pero Isaak nunca lo había considerado un pecado. Hyoga era su amigo y ahora, gracias a él, había perdido todo por cuánto había luchado: su armadura, su profesor, su lugar en el Santuario, su honor de proteger a Athena.

Ahora pelearía por Poseidón, porque su poder le servía al dios de los mares y sólo eso. Sabía su historia, no era indiferente a la mitología. Pero nada lo unía a él, salvo Kraken quien le había dado otra oportunidad. Isaak ahora era una estrella fugitiva que había escapado de entre las constelaciones de Athena. Ahora ya no paseaba por sus jardines ni habitaba sus cielos. Athena nunca sabría de él, quien se esmeró durante toda su infancia para convertirse en su fiel sirviente; Athena hubiera podido disponer de su vida como quisiera, pero esa no era la forma en la que esperaba que lo hiciera: como un sacrificio para salvar al verdadero guerrero, al Cisne, a Hyoga.

¿Era correcto? Su vida ahora parecía sólo una monea de intercambio entre dioses. El dinero de sobra que se ofrece a los indigentes.

Isaak miró a lado, a Kanon, quién todavía yace sentado a su lado y permanece en silencio.

¿Era él también una moneda de intercambio entre los dioses? Después de todo, ambos habían sido entrenados con el propósito de salvaguardar a Athena. Y ahora, se hallaban bajo el mandato de Poseidón. Isaak no entendía, por más que se esforzaba en comprender.

Ambos eran monedas de poco valor, perdidas en alguna alcantarilla que nadie se tomaría la molestia de rescatar. Athena no se había molestado en ofrecerles si quiera la peor de sus armaduras.

Pero entre las aguas turbias de las alcantarillas navegaron a canales, a ríos, y entonces se abrieron paso al mar. Así brillaron bajo la protección de unas escamas ofrecidas por el dios de los mares. Ahí estaba su destino; el problema consistía en que Isaak no tenía ideales que fundamentaran su servidumbre a Poseidón, salvo la caridad que le tuvo al salvar su vida.

Kanon tenía razón. La muerte de Camus sólo dejó en claro el sinsentido de su vida. Él mismo ya no sabía que creer.

ㅡAhora que mi patético hermano está muerto… ㅡcomienza Kanon susurrando, todavía con la mirada perdida en el suelo pedregoso de su área de entrenamientoㅡ, su muerte me daría el derecho de usar su estúpida armadura dorada. Mi deber era tomar su lugar si él moría.

Isaak ahora entiende todo. La razón por la que Kanon le había preguntado porque se encontraba ahí, era para recordarse a sí mismo que también poseía una existencia inútil, que su estancia en los aposentos de Poseidón también era una caridad, un rincón oscuro a dónde se arroja la basura para no mirarle, un desecho indeseable.

Un reemplazo. Kanon lo era. Las sobras de dinero que quedan cuando la muerte ha comprado a los soldados de Athena. Sobras, eso eran ambos.

Vestigios. Sombras que se ven destinadas a seguir un camino no trazado por sí mismas.

Entonces el sentimiento para ambos es claro; la porción de golpes que habían compartido era el castigo que merecían por encontrarse deseando, inconscientemente, el haber desempeñado el papel que siempre habían anhelado dentro del Santuario de Athena, aquel mismo que los escupió.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Milo se levanta y mira a Hyoga tranquilamente.

ㅡDesde el principio sabía que no beberías nada. En realidad, esta copa no la traje para ti.

ㅡ¿A qué te refieres? ㅡpregunta el joven Cisne, confundido.

ㅡRecuerda que te he dicho que siempre han sido dos copas ㅡMilo cierra los ojos y con un porte digno, continúa ㅡla mía y la de Camus…

Hyoga amplia un poco la mirada. Se queda en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir o cómo actuar. Ni si quiera sabe qué es lo que debe pensar al respecto.

Milo, para quien es evidente la confusión de Hyoga, suelta una ligera carcajada y continúa.

ㅡDime algo, Hyoga; cuando sirves la primera copa de vino: ¿en dónde está lo que sobra, en la copa o en la botella?

Hyoga lo mira por un momento para luego responder.

ㅡEn la botella.

ㅡAsí es ㅡMilo le da la espalda, ya dispuesto a marcharseㅡ, así sucede con la vida. Nosotros somos las sobras de esta guerra, Hyoga. La botella posee más vino, así como son más los que han sobrevivido. Pero no olvides nunca ofrecer su parte a aquellos cuyo vino ya ha sido servido ㅡMilo comienza a caminar y antes de cruzar el umbral, voltea la mirada hacia Hyoga y sonríeㅡ. Llévale esa copa a Camus cuando estés listo.

Con eso último, el joven Cisne comprende todo: aquella amigable plática a mitad de la noche es la manera que Milo ha encontrado para aliviar el dolor de haber perdido a un amigo.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Hyoga se encuentra en la tumba de Camus. En frente de la lápida, ha colocado la copa de vino que Milo le ha dejado. Aquella porción de su maestro ya servida.

ㅡMaestro, muchas gracias por el sacrificio que hizo por mí ㅡcomienza Hyoga, con una sonrisa agradecida en los labiosㅡ, lo he pensando mucho todo estos días. Desde que Isaak murió, yo fui todo lo que le sobró a usted de él, fui las sobras de Isaak, por lo que con lo poco que le quedó de sus alumnos, usted dio todo de sí mismo para que yo saliera adelante. A pesar de mis errores, me entrenó con el doble de esmero ahora que sólo quedaba yo, lo hizo para honrar a Isaak, ha dado su vida por mí para que el sacrifico de él no fuera en vano. Ahora yo soy lo que resta de usted también, lo que resta de Isaak. Soy lo que resta de mi madre. Mi vida ya no sólo es mía.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Hyoga coloca un ramo de flores junto a la copa de vino.

ㅡEs difícil quedarse atrás. Pero quiero hacer que a través de mi existencia queden registros de la lucha que ustedes liberaron por mí. Le juro maestro que viviré conforme sus enseñanzas. Nada de ustedes se perderá en el olvido mientras siga respirando.

Seguido de ello, Hyoga cierra los ojos y coloca ambas palmas extendidas una contra la otra, dispuesto a iniciar una plegaria.

Calidez. Tanto Hyoga como Isaak habían sentido un calor especial por la muerte de su maestro. No había sido producto de las lágrimas. Había sido la sensación de una verdad.

_Porque haber muerto por sus alumnos había sido la más grande confesión de Camus._

* * *

**NdA: **La historia de este fanfic es algo curiosa. Según mi archivo de word este OS comencé a escribirlo el 13 de Agosto del 2017. Desde entonces, no volvió a ver la luz hasta hace poco. De hecho, en su momento lo había desechado, ya que ni si quiera lo tenía ya en mi laptop, ya lo había borrado debido a que la formateé y como en aquel entonces este escrito me pareció absurdo no me molesté en salvarlo. Apenas recién recordé que existía y tuve la suerte de recuperar lo que ya llevaba escrito debido a que lo tenía guardado en un chat con Tepucihuatl-Shun quien me hacía de beta reader por aquel entonces. Por ahora ella no me ha revisado nada, así que si le ven muchos errores al fic no le echen la culpa a ella xD

En fin, es curioso, pero este fic me ha ayudado mucho en estos días por los cuales estuve pasando por mucho estrés y cansancio emocional que incluso terminé recluida en mi habitación un par de días porque me enfermé, así que durante ese tiempo aproveché para terminarlo. Me ha ayudado a distraerme el escribirlo y creo que ahora que lo he terminado me siento realmente mejor. Quizá no tenga un final tan esperanzador, pero creo que he logrado inmiscuirme un poco en los pensamientos de nuestro querido Isaak, aunque probablemente no lo hice del todo bien, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo de este personaje.

También tenía intención de hacer un paralelo entre Hyoga e Isaak y como es que ambos enfrentan la muerte de Camus, y el contraste que hay en ello. Obviamente, ambos con respectivas compañías y aunque la de Kanon no fue del todo "agradable" también tiene un punto en ayudar a Isaak a decir lo que realmente siente (a parte de que Kanon también estaba lidiando con su propia frustración). Por un momento también tuve intenciones de añadir parte de la temática de este fic retratada un poco en la relación de Milo y Kanon, especialmente cuando este último vuelve al Santuario, pero decidí que eso será mejor en otra ocasión.

En fin, espero que no les haya resultado tedioso por la narrativa. Y más que nada, que lo hayan disfrutado.

Un abrazo ;)


End file.
